The future awaits
by etafeen
Summary: Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jake made a pact the day they graduated highschool 10 years later they come together to honor that pact
1. graduation and the pact

Graduation Day: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Luke, Brooke, and Jake, are all together hanging out at the riverside court after graduation. Lucas comes up with a brilliant idea to pact a back that everyone would come back for their 10 year highschool reunion and meet on the riverside court before hand to catch up.  
  
Haley: Lucas that is such a great idea, can you believe that we might not see each other for 10 years  
  
Peyton: Hales in the world of comminication and internet I am sure we will see each other  
  
With everyone chatting about fond highschool memories for awhile they finally said all their goodbyes and left to start new lives  
  
Future plans: Haley: Attending college at Stanford on a full scholorship  
  
Nathan: Attending college at Stanford as well to play basketball. After Haley started tutoring him he turned his grades around  
  
Lucas: Going to NYU to study english  
  
Peyton: Going to an art school in New York to pefect her artistic trade  
  
Brooke: Headed off to California to go to University of California at San Diego (UCSD)  
  
Jake: Stayed in North Carolina and went to UNC so Jenny and him could stay close to his family  
  
IN MY STORY NIKKI NEVER CAME BACK (SORRY I REALLY HATE HER )  
  
10 years have passed and everyone has received their invitations to the reunion and remember their pact, they are all going back to one tree hill 


	2. Planning

I know people brought this up in their reviews, but I you will find out the pairings when they all come back together.  
  
In California:  
  
Nathan: Haley we need to leave or else we are going to miss our flight  
  
Haley: I am almost ready, plus it only takes 30 minutes to get to SFO from Stanford  
  
Nathan: I know, I just don't want to miss our flight I cant believe we are going back to Tree Hill after all these years  
  
Haley: I know I am kinda nervous, I wonder if anyone else is going to remember our pact  
  
Nathan: Well I guess we will find out soon enough wont we, the reunion is tomorrow  
  
Haley and Nathan make their flight and since they took a red eye out to Tree Hill they spent most of the flight sleeping and talking bout memories from highschool  
  
In New York:  
  
Luke: Peyt we need to go, are all the kids' stuff packed?  
  
Peyton: Yea Peter and Kaily's stuff is packed and they are all ready to go spend some quality time with their grandparents.  
  
Luke: I just cant believe we graduated highschool 10 years ago already  
  
Peyton: I know so much has changed for the better, I never thought I would end up this happy in highschool  
  
Luke: How sweet, we need to go though, or else we will hit the rush hour traffic of everyone trying to get out of the city for the weekend  
  
With that Peyton and Luke gathered their two kids into the car and they started their journey back to Tree Hill  
  
In Southern California: Brooke Davis is getting ready to leave for Tree Hill, she has taken off for a little while because after the reunion she decided to stay in Tree Hill and spend some time with her parents talking about their relationship in highschool. While she is packing the many outfits she is bringing with her her cell phone rings  
  
Brooke: Hello?  
  
Caller: Hey babe, what are you doing?  
  
Brooke: Just packing for our trip to Tree Hill, why arent you home packing?  
  
Caller: Because I am doing something right now that is very important, but I should be home in about 20 minutes, when I get home meet me outside by the pool  
  
Brooke: Ok, babe hurry home though because we need to catch our flight  
  
Caller: I know I know, you have reminded me many time since the morning what time our flight is and all the details  
  
Brooke: I know, I am just nervous about everything  
  
Caller: Don't worry everything will be fine  
  
With that Brooke hung up the phone and finished packing. She could not believe that tomorrow morning she would be in Tree Hill back where she grew up  
  
OK, SO RIGHT NOW THE MYSTERY CALLER WILL REMAIN SECRET, BUT DON'T WORRY HE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Please review and tell me if you like where it is going, I am just trying to set up all the characters and stuff before we go to the reunion, which should be in a few chapters 


	3. Brooke's Msytery Man Revealed

Brooke heard her mystery caller car's drive into the drive way so she followed his instructions and went outside to the pool wher she met him  
  
Brooke: Hey, how was your day? (she leans in and gives him a kiss)  
  
Guy: Great  
  
Brooke: Ok, so why are we standing out by the pool?  
  
Guy: Because I have something to ask you  
  
Brooke kinda knows where this is going, she had been expecting it for a little while now since they had been together for almost 6 years  
  
Guy: Brooke you have been there for me when no one thought I could succeed and when life got so complicated you were always there to make it simple, will you please me there standing at my side for the rest of my life?  
  
Brooke, shocked, at not only the speech and how heartfelt it was, but also the ring and how beautiful it was started crying  
  
Brooke: Of course I will marry you JAKE!  
  
With that they sealed their new relationship with a kiss  
  
Brooke: Wait does jenny know about this?  
  
Jake: If you look up at her window right now you will notice something  
  
Brooke looked up and saw Jenny standing at her window watching what had just happened with a big smile on her face. Seeing that Brooke and her dad were done talking she ran down to the pool to be by their side  
  
Brooke: So I am guessing you know exactly what happened?  
  
Jenny: Of course I do, who do you think picked out that ring, we all know Jake doesn't really have tht good of tastes  
  
Brooke: You are right about that, thank god or else I am sure I would end up with a green stone in my engagement ring, which we all know is unexceptable.  
  
Jake: Hey, you guys know I am standing right here  
  
Jenny: Of course dad, now I am excited we get to start planning a wedding  
  
Jake: Slow down honey, we first need to go finish packing for our trip back to tree hill  
  
Jake, Brooke, and Jenny were the only ones that had gone back to tree hill to visir, and most of that was because of Jenny and her grandparents living there.  
  
SORRY FOR IT TO BE SO SORT, THERE WASN'T TOO MUCH TO RIGHT, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER  
  
To come next chapter: - the gang comes together on the court and everyone learns what the others have been doing for the past 10 years 


	4. Nathan and Haley Come Home

Chapter 4  
  
Haley and Nathan land in North Carolina after their red eye flight and take a cab to Deb's house. (in my story, Dan never had a heart attack and nathan lived with his mom) They decided they would spend some time in the house that held so memories for both of them. Plus it had been awhile since they had seen Deb and she refused to allow them to spend time in a hotel.  
  
In the cab: Nathan: Can you believe we are back in our hometown almost?  
  
Haley: I know I am excited, I cant believe we are back and it has been 10 years.  
  
Nathan: Well we have been busy with school and other stuff it has been hard, but I cant wait to see the house again after all these years  
  
Haley: Speaking of the home you grew up in, do you have any plans to see Dan? (since Haley and Nathan had left to go to Stanford they had not seen or heard from Dan, after their blowup right before Nathan left to go to Stanford about how bad Stanford was for him and how he was going to throw his career down the drain and also how he was just going cause of Haley and he shouldn't ever follow a girl)  
  
Nathan: Nope, I don't have plans on talking to him again, I mean after what he said before I left, even 10 years wont change the fact, plus he hasn't even contacted me, his son  
  
Haley: You know how I feel about him, I don't want to see him again either, but I don't want to stop you  
  
Nathan: Don't worry you wont be stopping me, anyways I don't even know where he lives  
  
Haley and Nathan arrived at Deb's house and she comes rushing out to greet them  
  
Deb: I cant believe you guys are here, I have been waiting all morning (she says this as she is ushering them into a hug)  
  
Nathan: Well mom we finally made it, and we are all yours all day, we don't have anything planned until tonight  
  
Deb: Well I was thinking we could go through all your old stuff, clean some of it it out and stuff, plus it would be a great way to remember some memories since both of you are here for your highschool reunion  
  
Haley: That sounds perfect, I mean I would love to hear some embaressing stories from Nathan's childhood that I havent heard yet  
  
Nathan: I am sure you know everything  
  
Haley: Nope there is still some stuff I could learn, and I am sure Deb wont mind sharing some info with me  
  
Deb: certainly not, anything I could do to embaress my son  
  
Haley: Well before we start all the chit chatting and going down memory lane I need to take a nap I am so tired  
  
With that Haley walked up to Nathan's old bedroom where they would be staying, even thought it had been 10 years she still didn't forget where that room was where they had so many memories. With Haley gone that left Nathan and Deb alone in the kitchen to chat  
  
Deb: So, how are things going Nate, I have really missed you  
  
Nathan: I know mom, I have missed you as well, but by plane is only takes 6 hours from tree hill to Palo Alto (that is where stanford is for anyone that does not know)  
  
Deb: That goes both ways Nate, you could get on a plane as well  
  
Nathan: I know, but I am here now, so lets take a trip down memory lane  
  
Deb: Nice try, I am waiting for Haley to wake up, she is not going to miss any stories, and I am sure she has stories to share with me from your teenage wild years that I never learned about  
  
Haley walks down the stairs after lying down and figuring out she was too excited to sleep  
  
Haley: Deb I am sure I have many stories that you don't know about either Nathan and I together or just Nate  
  
Nathan: Well maybe I should leave as the bonding continues, I am not sure I want to be around while all these stories are being told  
  
Deb: Are you really leaving?  
  
Nathan: Just this room, unlike Haley I am so tired that even though I am excited I am sure I can sleep  
  
Haley: Well Nathan you are just going to miss out, but that's ok, I am sure I will be making fun of you for a long time to come, after hearing all these stories your mom is going to tell me  
  
Nathan starts to object  
  
Haley: Don't even think about it, you are going to bed to get some sleep, and don't even worry what your mom is telling me, most likely I know it, if not so I learn something new  
  
With that Nathan drags himself upstairs and falls asleep before his head hit the pillow dreaming about what highschool use to be like. 


	5. Lucas and Peyton visit their past

Peyton and Lucas finally arrive in Tree Hill after a long drive with two children that were very excited to see their grandmother. When they arrived at Karen's house the kids run out of the car and give their grandmother a big hug  
  
Karen: Hey you two how are you?  
  
Kids: good grandma, do you have any gifts for us?  
  
Peyton: Guys is that what you want to say to your grandma after you have not seen her for a few months?  
  
Karen: Don't worry I don't mind, and of course I have gifts for you they are inside  
  
The kids run inside followed by Karen  
  
Lucas starts unpacking the car  
  
Lucas: Why did we bring so much stuff, how much clothes did you bring?  
  
Peyton: Hey, it is not only my clothes some of it is the kids clothes, and I know you packed stuff as well  
  
Lucas: that's right, my few pairs of pants I brought is as heavy as this suitcase  
  
Peyton: Stop complaining or else you will be sleeping on the coach  
  
Lucas: Is that a threat? Because I think it I actually a good thing, I mean my small bed and everything, it would be more comfortable if we didn't sleep together  
  
Peyton: Very funny, but we can arrange that  
  
Lucas: No, I was just kidding (as he says that he leans in and they start kissing)  
  
Keith walks outside from the house  
  
Keith: You guys have only been in town a few minutes and already you are back to your old antics from highschool making out in front of the house ( keith says laughing)  
  
Lucas: Very funny, well I guess we should get inside and see how bad the kids are tearing apart those gifts  
  
Petyon gives Keith a hug  
  
Peyton: Keith how are you?  
  
Keith: great isnt married life great?  
  
Keith and Karen ahd gotten married the previous summer after finally dating  
  
Peyton: Just give it a few years and then you will be saying something different  
  
Lucas: What was that hun?  
  
Peyton: Nothing sweety  
  
Lucas carries all the luggage into the house where Peyton, Keith, and Karen join him while they catch up and the kids play together with their new toys 


	6. Brooke and Jake Come Home

Brooke woke up the next morning after her engagement snuggled against Jake. She just looked at him sleeping, she could not believe she would get to spend the rest of her life with him now. While she was daydreaming she did not notice Jenny walk into the room  
  
Jenny: Brooke, arent we going to leave for Tree Hill any time soon?  
  
Brooke: That's right, I totally forgot we have a 5 PM flight  
  
Jenny: Well since it is already 12 you and dad might want to get packing, I know how much you are going to bring (jenny said this laughing)  
  
Brooke: Very funny, and I am sure you are brining only one suitcase  
  
Jenny: Nope, I learned from you, but I am all packed, you might want to wake up dad though  
  
Brooke: I will  
  
With that Jenny left the room and Brooke laid back down again thinking about last night, someone interruopted her day dream again  
  
Jake: Brooke, Brooke, have you looked at the clock, it is already 12  
  
Brooke: I know, I was about to wake you  
  
Jake: We have to start getting ready, I am not even packed  
  
Brooke: I am going to get in the shower can you bring down the suitcases and I will start packing when I get out?  
  
Jake: no problem my future wife  
  
Brooke: I like the sound of that (she leans in and kisses him). Now I have to start getting ready  
  
With that they both got out of bed and start getting ready to head back to Tree Hill where they grew up. Brooke still could not believe it had been 10 years since she had been back to her home town and she was not sure she was ready, but she needed to make peace with her father, especially since she is getting married soon  
  
5 hours later  
  
Brooke, Jake, and Jenny board the plane that is going to take them home. Jenny is excited because she has only been on a plane a handful of times, and most of those times were flying back to Tree Hill to visit her grandparents. She was also excited to see her grandparents, they had come out to visit all three of them earlier this year  
  
A few hours later they land and head over to the rent-a-car company. After waiting in line for what seemed like forever (we all know how long those lines are) they were off to settled in. They had decided to stay at Jake's parents house because Jenny already had a room set up there, and pretty much that was the only family the three had. After the drive from the airport they arrive at Jake's house where they find no one is home so Jake lets himself in. Jenny runs up to her room  
  
Brooke: I cant believe I am actually back in Tree Hill  
  
Jake: I know, brings you back to highschool though doesn't it  
  
Brooke: yea especially since we are going to our reunion, and so much has changed, I wonder if everyone is going to remember the pact  
  
Jake: I am sure everyone will, I mean we all agreed and my parents said that she ahd talked to Karen recently at the café and Karen mentioned Lucas was coming home for this  
  
Brooke: Well I guess we will find out tomorrow night  
  
Brooke and Jake settled into Jake's old bedroom that was connected to Jennys. With all the travel they difted off to sleep and did not hear his parents come home until they woke up because they were hungry and made their way downstairs  
  
Brooke: What seems so good?  
  
Jake: Probably my mom's cooking, we should go down and say hi, I wonder where Jenny is  
  
They looked in Jenny's room and she was not in there, so they made their way downstairs  
  
Jake: Mom, it looks like you are cooking a big feast  
  
Jake's mom put down what she was doing and went to give her son and future daughter-in-law a hug  
  
Jake's Mom: So Brooke, let me see the ring  
  
Brooke stuck her hand for Jake's mom to see  
  
Jake's Mom: It is gorgeous!  
  
Brooke: I know, I could not believe he picked it out himself, I am so excited  
  
Jake's Mom: Same with me, now we need to start planning a wedding  
  
Brooke: I know, but first I need to get through this reunion and speak with my dad, but we are going to be staying around for a few weeks, which will give us plenty of time to start planning the wedding, I already have a few ideas 


	7. Fears

Finally the day of the reunion had arrived and everyone is really nervous wondering if the others are going to remember the pact they had made, plus they had not seen any of their classmates in 10 years.  
  
Peyton and Lucas spent the morning at the riverside court with their children trying to get the impending night out of their mind.  
  
Peyton: Can you believe Luke that we are going to see everyone tonight?  
  
Lucas: Pety I cant believe it, but it scares the hell out of me, I wonder if people are still going to hold gruges that happened back then  
  
Peyton: like what?  
  
Lucas: Brooke, I mean your former best friend and my ex-girlfriend, after 10 years is she still pissed at us for what happened in highschool?  
  
Peyton: Luke its been 10 years, do you really think that people are going to whole grudges for that long?  
  
Lucas: I don't know, but what if there are some, I mean highschool was not the best time for me, I did piss of people. Some including my mom and keith  
  
Peyton: Yeah, but both Keith and your mom forgave you  
  
Lucas: They have to  
  
Peyton: Don't worry about Brooke, I am sure she has forgiven already. If not it does not matmter, it is not like we see them every day, and just look at our life, our beautiful children and out life right now, this is just one night in our life don't stress  
  
With that both Peyton and Lucas watched their beautiful two children play basketball and thought about what Peyton just said  
  
Nathan and Haley slept in for awhile at Deb's house. They had spent a lot of time catching up, and it was the first time they had been on a vacation in awhile because of work so they are taking advantage of the time  
  
Nathan wake up first and just looks over at Haley, he cant believe that he is back in his home town with Haley again and tonight they are going to see everyone  
  
Haley begins to wake up and sees Nathan just looking at her  
  
Haley: what?  
  
Nathan: Nothing, just looking, it has been a long time since I sat in bed and just looked at my beautiful wife  
  
Haley: How sweet!  
  
Nathan: Are you excited for tonight?  
  
Haley: I cant wait to see lucas, I cant believe it has been 10 years already  
  
Nathan: That is the only person you want to see?  
  
Haley: Come on, he was my best friend, of course I want to see him, you should as well he is your brother  
  
Nathan: I know I want to see him as well, but I am interested in seeing Jake as well, I mean I wonder how Jenny is, she must be getting really big  
  
Haley: Well she should she is 10 already  
  
Nathan: I know, I just still remember her as this little girl that use to come and watch her dad and Luke and myself  
  
Haley: Well I bet she is all grown up now  
  
Nathan: I guess we will find out soon enough  
  
Brooke and Jake had a busy morning, not only did Jenny wake them up at the crack of dawn because she was so excited to be back in Tree Hill, but Jake's mom had started talking to Brooke about the wedding plans. Brooke finally had some time to sit down with Jake during breakfast and this gave them a chance to talk  
  
Brooke: Only a few more hours  
  
Jake: I know, I am excited, I wonder though if I should bring Jenny or not  
  
Brooke: I think you should I mean everyone knew her when she was a baby and loved her, and I am sure she would want to meet everyone that influenced her father and me. How do you think they are going to react with the news of our engagement?  
  
Jake: I think they are going to be shocked at first, I mean neither of us have talked to any of them since graduation and I know that during highschool they never pegged us as people that would be so compatible together  
  
Brooke: Yeah, I think it will provide a little shock of the reunion. I wonder though if Peyton and Lucas ever ended up together, especially after everything that went on in highschool  
  
Jake: they did both end up in New York City for college  
  
Brooke: yeah, but that city is so big, who knows  
  
Jake: Are you going to hold grudges after all these years?  
  
Brooke: Why should I hold grudges after all these years, I mean it has been 10 years, and I ended up with the best guy in the world  
  
Jake gives Brooke a kiss and they leave the room 


	8. Back together again after 10 years

I know everyone is waiting for the reunion and I promise you the entire chapter is devoted to that so don't worry, thanks for reviewing, keep them coming because I love receiving reviews  
  
Haley spent most of the afternoon getting ready for the reunion. She was so excited, both her and Nathan had looked at old highschool yearbooks that morning trying to remember everyones' faces when they would see them again at the reunion, but all that was going through their mind was going to the rivercourt so they could see their best friends from highschool  
  
Nathan: Hales are you almost ready we need to leave in 5 minutes  
  
Haley: Just give me 2 more minutes  
  
Nathan: You have been getting ready all night  
  
Haley: Would you rather me look like a slob, or rather have all the girls jelous at the cute wife you have?  
  
Nathan: Good point  
  
Lucas spent the day with the children while Peyton was working and also helping Karen with some promotional stuff for the Café. Peyton finally came home  
  
Lucas: Pety we need to get ready soon  
  
Peyton: I know, I am just going to take a quick shower and then drop the kids off at the Café  
  
Lucas: Why don't you take a shower and get ready since I know how long it takes you and I will drop the kids off, we need to be ready to go in about ½ hr though  
  
Brooke and Jake were excited about meeting everyone again, they were not sure how people would react to the upcoming marriage. No one would have ever expected the two of them to end up together if they had known them in highschool but it worked. Brooke could not believe that in a short few months ( they had already set the date July 14th) she was going to get married. Brooke and Jake's mom had started working on the wedding plans already  
  
Brooke: Jake are we bringing Jenny tonight?  
  
Jake: I was thinking it was a good idea  
  
Brooke: Ok, then I am going to go make sure she is ready since we have to go soon and you go get ready  
  
Now all the time had passed and everyone was starting to leave their house, Nathan and Haley were the first two to arrive at the rivercourt  
  
Nathan: I cant believe this place has not changed at all in 10 years  
  
Haley: How did u expect it to change?  
  
Nathan: I don't know, but I am glad that it hasn't changed reminds me of my childhood, well rather my highschool years playing with Luke. I wonder if we are going to have any games again since we are both back home  
  
Haley: Well why don't you ask him  
  
As Haley was saying this Luke and Peyton were walking up together. Haley started to run off to greet them because she was so excited to see both of them. Haley and Nathan knew that Peyton and Luke were married, they were even invited to the wedding, but both of them could not go because of work and school.  
  
Haley: luke I am so glad to see you!!!  
  
Peyton: hales what about me?  
  
Nathan: Well I am glad to see you  
  
Luke: So is anyone else here?  
  
Nathan: Nope no one, has anyone heard from Jake and Brooke since we graduated?  
  
Peyton: All I heard from Brooke was like 6 years ago she moved to Southern California and that was it, I have not heard from her since, and I havent talked to Jake since that night  
  
Haley: Same with me, I have no heard from either, I wonder if they are going to show up  
  
Everyone but Haley sees Brooke and Jake  
  
Brooke: Tutor girl why wouldn't we show up?  
  
Haley turns around to see Brooke and has a big smile on her face and gives her a hug  
  
Peyton: You brought Jenny!  
  
Jake: I figured that since all of you guys knew her since she was young and for a few years she was part of our little group that I should bring her by so she could remeet everyone again, plus she is always wanting to hear stories about my highschool years since I never tell her anything, so I am sure she is going to want to ask you a bunch of questions  
  
Nathan and Lucas are laughing when they hear this  
  
Lucas: I am sure I can find some stuff to tell her  
  
Jake: Please don't tell her anything really embarressing or illegal she will find those out in due time  
  
Nathan: Oh I am sure there is a couple of things I could bring up, about certain parties or maybe that summer night before senior year started  
  
Jake: Ok onto another subject. I am guessing all of us are here by looking around so should we catch up here or head to the reunion now  
  
Haley: Well we have time before the reunion so why don't we just hang here  
  
Brooke: Sounds perfect to me  
  
Lucas: Ok so who wants to start explaining their life?  
  
Nathan: Well I guess I will start, since we all know I was always the leader of our little group (everyone laughs)  
  
Nathan: Haley and I both attened Stanford as you know, and Haley really rubbed off on me and I actually graduated Stanford with good grades and went on to grad school. Now I work for Oracle (It is a really company my mom works there) and Haley is a professor at Stanford  
  
Brooke: Are you married? Any kids?  
  
Haley: We are married, we have been married a little over 5 years, but no kids yet, with both of our work schedules it is really hard to have kids and everything we want to wait for everything to settle down a bit  
  
Jake: So Peyton  
  
Peyton: As you can guess, Luke and I both ended up in NYC for college, at first we didn't keep in touch that much but then I started to get home sick, so one day I called him just so I could see a familiar face. We ended up going to see a movie and getting some dinner and had a great time. We spent most of it talking about highscool, After doing that for a few months we started to seriously see each other and were engaged a few months later and then married. We have been married almost 8 years and have 2 kids  
  
Jake: Sounds like a good life, do you still draw?  
  
Lucas: yeah that is one thing I would not allow her to give up, she draws for a few major magazines  
  
Haley: Ok Brooke and Jake we have covered all of us but the two of you, and you guys arrived together so spill it  
  
Brooke: Ok so you know I stayed around here for a little while and went to school and after two years I transferred to USC for the drama school. One day I ran into Jake while I was there with Jenny and we started talking. I began babysitting Jenny while Jack had basketball games or work, if I was not in class. We had a really good friendship and slowly over time once Jenny got older we started to see each other romantically  
  
Peyton: I would never have expected the two of you together  
  
Jake: I know, no one ever does, but right before we left to come out here I proposed to Brooke  
  
Everyone: CONGRATS! (they all give the happy couple a hug)  
  
Lucas: So Brooke,what are you doing rightnow  
  
Brooke: I am actually in a movie, I do a lot of TV shows and movies, and we just finished filming a movie a couple weeks ago so I have some time off and we are going to stick around here  
  
Lucas: Nice  
  
Jake: Well in case anyone cares I actually am now a motivational speaker talking about my experiences being a teen dad and everything going along with that  
  
Nathan: Sounds like we all are enjoying life, can you believe it has been 10 years already?  
  
Lucas: No, times seems to go by so quickly  
  
Brooke: So I know Jake and I are staying in town for at least a few weeks, is anyone else staying  
  
Haley: We were planning to because at last both of us have a lot of vacation time  
  
Peyton: Well I know we have to head back into the city for a little while for work, but we could try and swing some vacation time right luke? Luke: Yeah my boss owes me some, I have been working my ass off. I will call tomorrow morning  
  
Haley looks at her watch  
  
Haley: I think it is time to head about to the reunion and see how everyone that we didn't really care about is  
  
Nathan: Speaking of people like that, has anyone heard from Tim  
  
Luke: Nope  
  
With that all 6 of them leave together in a limo Brooke and Jake had rented for the night 


	9. The Proposals

This is going to be a short chapter because I have finals next week and since I am a senior I have a lot of crap going on with that, plus I am just exhausted right now, but I promise to write a longer one tomorrow night  
  
Ann thanks for the review, yes I am from nor cal, actually I live down the street from Stanford, but I have great UCSD pride because a long time ago my dad use to work for them and one of my good friend's dad also use to work for them, plus I just love san deigo I visit like 5 times a year  
  
Everyone else thanks for all the reviews I love them keep them coming!!!!!!!!  
  
Since everyone had met on the rivercourt and a brief history was shared they got in the limo that Brooke and Jake had rented them. In the limo all the nerves were gone and everyone was acting like their self again, just like highschool  
  
Peyton: So Jake how did you propose to Brooke?  
  
Jake: Well we share a house and I knew that the pool was her favorite part of the house because it is landscaped really nicely with rocks and waterfalls and everything and at night we have really nice lights to light everything up so I turned those on and had candles everywhere. On my way home I called Brooke and told her that when she heard my car in the garage to come downstairs to her favorite place, and when she came outside I got down on one knee a proposed  
  
Peyton: How sweet  
  
Haley: Did you have any idea that it was coming? I mean with Nathan I knew not only because we had talked about it for so long but because it was obvious  
  
Brooke: I had no idea it was coming, we had been talking about marriage for a long time, but never really detailed and also there were no hints at all. I had already legally adopted Jenny here and so I thought we would just stay like that as a couple for a long time, never getting married but being together for many yearts  
  
Peyton: I know that you said you knew that Nathan was going to propose but how did he do it Hales? I have to hear this story, our lovely Nathan getting all emotional  
  
Nathan: Do we really need to hear this story?  
  
Peyton and Brooke: Yes  
  
Nathan: Fine afterwards then we are going to hear how Lucas proposed to Peyton so then I can make fun of him  
  
Haley: I don't care what you do after I am sharing the story now. So we were both seniors at Stanford which meant that we had a pretty much gotten most things done because it was second semester and basketball was already over (I don't know if anyone remembers but Stanford had a great season, and I am a big fan). We had rented an apartment in this town called Palo Alto and we were just hanging out when Nathan asked me if I wanted to go out and meet some friends. At first I thought it was weird that he was asking me to leave and not go with me, but then I realized what he was doing. Little did he know until after he proposed that I had seen the ring already because him being the romantic he is, left it in the bathroom trying to hid it. But so I left and I called him on my cell phone a few hours later and to let him know I was coming home. When I entered the apartment I saw that he had dimned the lights and put on some nice music and there were rose petals to our bedroom. He proposed and I excepted and he asked me if I had know, and of course I could not lie to him so I said yes and he started to get mad and then just laughed it off  
  
Nathan: The most importanjt thing to me is that she said yes and we got married  
  
Nathan: So now that we have told my embarressing story, I think it is time to find out what my lovely brother did  
  
Lucas: I am not sure if you want to hear mine, haley might have realized she married the wrong Scott brother  
  
Haley: Very funny  
  
Brooke: K Peyt tell the story I am dying to know how the ever so romantic Lucas proposed  
  
Peyton: Well there is a town called Sea Cliff outside of New York only about 40 minutes from the city by ferry so we took the ferry out there and I thought it was for normal dinner at a resturant called Courtside which sits on the water, however when we arrived in Sea Cliff we did not go to the resturuant instead Lucas lead me down to the dock where we board this sail boat. Once we got out on the water the sun was setting over the horizon and Lucas then proposed to me. We then went back and ate dinner at a really fancy resturant in the city and stayed at the Plaza, something I had always wanted to do  
  
Haley: Maybe you were right I did marry the wrong Scott brother  
  
Nathan pretened to look hurt  
  
Haley: Just kidding besides we all know I get a little sea sick 


	10. Children

The entire group was having fun just getting to know each other again after 10 years. They had all grown but in a sense were all the same people they were before they graduate. Finally Brooke brought up the topic of children  
  
Brooke: So Hales do you have any children with Nathan?  
  
Haley: We want to have a lot of children but we have not found time yet since we actually have really busy schedules  
  
Haley said this with a sad look in her eyes that Peyton picked up on  
  
Peyton: Hales whats wrong?  
  
Haley: Nothing  
  
Peyton: It might have been 10 years since we had seen each other last but I still know when you are sad and off thinking about something  
  
Haley: Fine, there was one secret that Nathan and I kept from everyone in highschool  
  
Lucas: What?  
  
Nathan: Before you jump on her Luke just let her explain the reason  
  
Haley: Well senior year Nathan and I did get pregnant, we werent trying but I ended up pregnant and that is when we seriously started thinking about marriage. I was due at the end of the summer so I would be able to finish highschool before the baby was born and start college afterwards, unfortunately two months after I found out I had a miscarriage so we lost the baby. After that we kinda put plans of babies on hold. It caused both of us a great deal of pain and I am afraid that I am going to miscarry again if I get pregnant which is another reason why I don't want to get pregnant yet  
  
Brooke: How come the two of you never told us about that?  
  
Nathan: Actually we did tell anyone, we were going to tell our parents but then Haley miscarried so we never told anyone, for one it was too sad to bring up but also we felt ashamed and we didn't want anyone to know about it, and treat either of us special because of the circumstances  
  
Jake: I know what I must feel like, I mean I don't know anyone besides the Haley that has ever miscarried but just thinking about the fact that Nikki could have and them I would never have had Jenny makes me sick to my stomach, I am just sorry the 2 of you felt like you had to go through it alone  
  
Haley: Thanks, but I think already know that Brooke and Jake have Jenny so I am assuming they don't have any other children  
  
Brooke: No we don't have any others, at least not yet. But Jenny is llegally mine  
  
Jake: Who knows though I have always told Brooke I wanted a big family  
  
Brooke: We will see how it goes  
  
Lucas: Jake trust me you might say that now but when you are sitting with lots of kids on a couple hour drive you are going to regret that  
  
Peyton: They were not that bad  
  
Lucas: You slept most of the time you were the lucky one  
  
Haley: So at least I know you have two kids  
  
Lucas: Yup a boy and a girl, they are only a few years apart  
  
Nathan: How is that?  
  
Lucas: Well they are great because I get to play with them all the time and also they are so full of love and I love them so much but I mean you are exhausted at the end of the day  
  
Jake: I remember what it was like when Jenny was younger and less able to take care of herself on her own, I am glad she is older now it makes me a lot less tired and also allows me to relax a little  
  
Peyton: I love having them especially since I don't need to work at the office all the time and I get to work from home I get to spend time with them when they are not at school.  
  
Lucas: I get to miss out on all that bonding  
  
Haley: Do you have a picture?  
  
Nathan: Yeah I cant believe I never met my neice and nephew  
  
Lucas takes out some pictures from his wallet and shows them to everyone. Everyone thinks that kids are so cute 


	11. who's pregnant

Chapter 10 Sorry it took me so long to update I have had finals this week and graduat on Saturday so I have been busy with a lot of things, hopefully I will update frequently during the summer I feel this is going to be long or there is going to be a sequel, thanks for all the reviews I love them and they give me good insight  
  
So they are still in the limo enjoying each other I mean it isnt that often that everyone gets to see each other, it has been 10 years. Everyone is making small talk.  
  
Nathan: Do bro how is life treating you?  
  
Lucas: No complaints here I mean I have the girl of my dreams (after saying that he looks over at Peyton) and I have a great job and some great though sometimes annoying kids  
  
Nathan: Ah kids  
  
Lucas: I thought you didn't want to have kids, afraid you were going to be like your dad  
  
Nathan: I am, I mean I was, after seeing you, well hearing about you and your kids and how everything is going I feel like if you don't mess yours up well then I wont mess mine up, we both have ½ of Dan in us. Plus I don't know I just think it is time we have been together so long and I think that is what is missing in our lives  
  
Lucas: What does Haley think? I know she always wanted a lot of kids  
  
Nathan: Well we have not talked about it that much, I mean I think Haley wants kids but it also doesn't always fit into our schedules. We are so busy and everything and I know Haley wants to stay at home with the kids at least while they are young  
  
While Nathan and Lucas are having this discussion they are not paying attention to what Haley and Peyton are talking about.  
  
Haley: So Peyton how are the kids. Whenever we come and visit Deb and even Karen always show us pictures, they are so cute  
  
Peyton: You might not be saying that after you had to spend the lovely drive from NYC to Tree Hill, but they are cute most of the time, they can be monsters though especially when they are tired or sick. There are sometimes when I am glad I get to go to work  
  
Haley: But don't you feel bad leaving them while you are at work?  
  
Peyton: I felt bad at first when they were younger, but also I was lucky that I could bring most of my work home with me so I was not at the office all day long and also if they really needed me I could come home, but now that they are in school I don't feel bad at all we have a little routine. I get them up in the morning while Luke sleeps in, we all know he needs his sleep, and then I make them breakfast and get them ready for school. Luke then takes them to school since he works near them and drops of them and picks them up after all their school activities. I then meet them at home where we have dinner and then Luke takes care of getting them ready for bed and we both tuck them in. We are big on that both of us, since we didn't really have two parents growing up we want our kids to know that both of us are there for them and always will be.  
  
Haley: How cute, I never thought I would see you with such a domestic routine and loving and enjoying it  
  
Peyton: Well it took some getting to use to after the first kid, but I mean after the second I cant imagine my life any other way and I am glad about it, it really grounds me and gives me something to look forward to when I get home every day  
  
Haley: Wow you have such a life  
  
Peyton: Try spending tons of time with the kids when they have too mcuh sugar or are sick then I am not sure you are going to be saying that. Why all the suddent interest in kids? I knew that you always wanted kids but Nathan was never so sure  
  
Haley: Well I don't know I really do want kids  
  
Peyton: I know that is not the entire story  
  
Haley: Well fine but you cant tell anyone not even Luke  
  
Peyton: Promise  
  
Haley: I am pregnant, I mean we were not trying and we had never really talked about it and I found out right before I left that I was  
  
Peyton: Have you told Nathan yet?  
  
Haley; No  
  
Peyton: Why not?  
  
Haley: I don't know I am just afraid that maybe he wont want a kid  
  
Peyton: I am sure Nathan has changed plus anything involving you I am sure he would love you never know but you need to tell him, it is never good that you don't tell him, it will cause stress  
  
Haley: I know, I will tell him after this is all over, I don't think tonight is the best night for it  
  
Peyton: Fine but you have to promise you will tell him before you leave cause I know we are going to want to celebrate with you  
  
Haley: Ok but remember not even a word to Luke I want Nathan to hear it from me and we all know Luke cant keep a secret. 


	12. Tim returns

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had graduation and then had to go to New York for a family emergency, but I am back and I promise to update frequently qand a lot  
  
Everyone was enjoying their trip to the reunion. Finally the limo arrived and everyone, still scared and nervous to face their fellow classmates leave the limo. They all start walking in together when they ran into Tim. No one could believe that Tim would come. Everyone knew that he didn't take highschool seriously, and after graduation they all left touch with him. Nathan always thought that he had just fallen off the face of the earth, working some where for minimum wage.  
  
Nathan: Hey Man  
  
Tim: Nate whart are you doing here? I would have thought you would have been too busy working to make your way out here  
  
Nathan: I figured I needed to take time off and go back to my roots it had been awhile since I had visited home and even seen my brother. Tim what are you doing with your life, are your working? Married?  
  
Tim: I am working actually. I work for Goldman Sachs(I think that is the name of the company) in New York City. After highschool I took a year off and partied for the beginning of it, but then I realized I had no friends to party with because they were all off in college so I took the rest of the time and applied to colleges. I finally got accepted to this same school in Oregon; Southern Oregon University. I actually did well and found my love in day trading and investment banking.  
  
Nathan: Well Tim, I have to say I am shocked I never thought that you would do so well for yourself, no offense man  
  
Tim: Don't worry I don't think even my parents thouht I would do that well  
  
Nathan: Wait isnt Goldman Sachs in New York City?  
  
Tim: Yeah we are located in the financial district  
  
Nathan: Really Lucas and Peyton live in New York City as well  
  
Nathan turns around and tells Lucas who was standing right behind him  
  
Nathan: Luke did you hear that Tim also leaves in the city  
  
Lucas: Nate I am not deaf I did hear that, and actually I already knew that. I was walking home from work one day when I ran into him, we talked and recently have been hanging out  
  
Nathan: What, why was I never informed about this  
  
Lucas: Because younger brother it did not effect you, me and Tim have a great time together, finally after all these yewars  
  
Nathan: Does Peyt know about you hanging out with Tim. If I remember she was never the biggest fan of Tim when we were in highschool.  
  
Tim: Actually Peyton does know that we have been hanging out. I also see Peyton quite a lot as well.  
  
Nathan: So the two of you guys hang out a lot  
  
Lucas: We see each other every day  
  
Nathan: I don't understand  
  
Lucas: After I ran into Tim that day on my way home from work, we arranged to do lunch the next day and we did and go to talking and I found out that Tim needed a new apartment because his old one was too small and I knew that the apartment on the next floor in my building, which happens to be very big was for sale so I hooked it up for him, and now we are neighbors.  
  
Nathan: How did all of this happen with out be knowing about this  
  
Tim: I havent talked to you since we graduated highschool and I figured that Luke would tell you  
  
Lucas: Ok I know that I should have told you but I figured that we would see him at the reunion and that it was not such a big deal  
  
Nathan: Ok im fine, but Tim is it weird living so close to Luke? Tim: Actually it is great it gives me and Izzy some time off  
  
Nathan: Izzy?  
  
Tim: My wife, we got married a few years ago, she also works for the same company I do  
  
Nathan: Ok, but what do you mean time off"  
  
Tim: Well last year Izzy gave birth to twin girls and sometimes Peyton and Luke give us some parenting advice and also help us out and allow us to take a date every once in awhile  
  
Nathan: Wow a lot has changed since highschool  
  
Tim: Your telling me, you are now married to Haley, and work for a big company, persdonally I never thought you would make it out of Stanford  
  
Nathan: Trust me, I didn't either. So did you bring Izzy with you for this reunion? I would love to meet her  
  
Tim: Yea, I do believe she is talking to Peyton somewhere, they actually get along really well  
  
Nathan: Well I am going to go off and find her 


	13. A Trip down Memory Lane

Chapter 13 Nathan, Tim, and Lucas goes off to find Izzy so that Nathan can meet her and also because Lucas wants to find out where his wife is. They find Izzy, Peyton with Haley and Brooke all sitting together talking and laughing  
  
Tim: I wonder what they are talking about  
  
Lucas: I have a feeling that for all of us it isnt good, either talking about how we were in highschool or what we are like now  
  
Nathan: Lets pray it is now, I mean that isnt good still, but do you remember us in highschool, that is a time that I love thinking about all the the  
  
Tim: We were assholes back then  
  
The guys walk over to their wives just as Jake was returning with drinks for all of them  
  
Brooke: Honey we really didn't need drinks  
  
Jake: That is ok, I don't mind getting them I needed to get away I couldn't deal with the trip down memory lane  
  
Lucas: It was that bad?  
  
Jake: Your glad that you missed most of it  
  
Peyton: Oh im sure we can go over it all again, I mean we were just catching Izzy up on what she had missed, I never really get a chance to just chat with her back home since we have the kids and everything  
  
Izzy: Yes I am learning some interesting stuff about everyone here, especially my husband and Lucas  
  
Tim: God I am afraid to know what they are telling you  
  
Izzy: Nothing that I am sure you would want me to know, I mean how come you never mentioned to me that during a trip one week when you all went on Nathan's boat down to Florida that you went sunbathing nude and got burned badly  
  
Tim: That was so painful I really did not want to remember that  
  
The guys are laughing remembering that trip  
  
Haley: Nathan I would not get the cocky, I mean there are some memories I am sure I can dig up about you that either people don't know or rememb4re  
  
Nathan: Ok I am keeping my mouth shout  
  
Izzy: Too late I want to know all the details about everything, it is strange being the outsider when everyone knows each other  
  
Haley: Well actually most of us have not talked in the longest time, but there is one memory that stand out in my mind that maybe we need to bring up again  
  
Nathan: I remember us talking about this and you said that you would not bring it up again  
  
Brooke: Now tutor girl I really want to know what memory Naqte doesn't want us to remember  
  
Nathan: Fine Hales, you tell them that memory, but I have a few of my own that I would love to share  
  
Izzy: This is going to be a long night, I cant wait to hear all these memories. Tim, Lucas, and Peyton never talk about memories from highschool  
  
Peyton: Why don't we get out of here then, I mean its not like we are having a great time socializing with anyone else  
  
Everyone Else: Sounds great to me  
  
Brooke: Where are we going to go though?  
  
Lucas: I can think of one place that is probably the best place we go and it holds a lot of memories as well  
  
Haley: Isnt is going to be crowded tonight, it is a Saturday  
  
Lucas: No actually, my mom closed it for the weekend  
  
Everyone leaves knowing where they are going except Izzy  
  
Everyone gets back in the limo with two more added passengers and they head over to Karen's Café. They finally get there and everyone piles out into the café  
  
Izzy: Luke I cant believe your mom owns this, how come you never told me?  
  
Lucas: I never figured it was important  
  
Izzy: So did you guys hang out here a lot?  
  
Haley: Lucas and I did a lot mainly because his mom owned it and she worked there  
  
Izzy: Wait were the two of you friends?  
  
Lucas: Yeah, Hales and I were friends since we were younger kids and then when she worked with my mom we were always hanging out  
  
Izzy: Did the two of you ever hook up?  
  
Hales: God know! That would be too weird hooking up with one brother and mqarried to the other one  
  
Izzy: Wait, im confused  
  
Nathan: Ok lets see, I guess neither Luke or Tim told you the entire story of us  
  
Izzy: Nope  
  
Nathan: Ok the story goes, my dad got Lucas's mom pregnant and left her when they graduated highschool and 3 months later got my mom pregnant, making us half brothers. We never really liked each other and finally it all came to blow in highschool our sophomore year when Lucas made varsity basetball where I was the star and at first we hated each other, and then once I started dating Haley things got better, by the end of the year we were good friends and remained that way until we graduated. It helped that we shared a hatred of our father, that helped us bond at the beginning  
  
Izzy: Nathan you hate your father?  
  
Haley: Wow that is a relationship we really don't need to get into, I think it is safe to say all of us here hate Dan, probably all of the town hates Dan  
  
Izzy: Ok so I now know the relationship between the three of us,is there any other relationships I should know about  
  
Tim: Iz that might not have been a good thing to bring up, we might be here at all  
  
Izzy: Wow everything is complicated here  
  
Peyton: It wouldn't be Tree Hill if there was not drama and conflicts  
  
Izzy: Ok now I really want to know  
  
Peyton: Ok, well my story is that I dated Nathan for about a year and we didn't really have a relationship we had pretty much sex  
  
Izzy: Ok so the two of you broke up and then you got together with Lucas?  
  
Peyton: Well we almost got together but that didn't work so we took some time apart and then something else happened and then we finally got together junior year and stayed together since then  
  
Izzy: Wow ok, so anyone else?  
  
Brooke: Well I guess it is kinda my time to speak up. That something else that happened between Lucas and Peyton was me. I had wanted Lucas since he joined the basketball team, and after a little break the two of them were taking, I started dating Lucas and then there was the whole pregnancy scare thing we had, but we got over that and in the end the right couple got together  
  
Izzy: Wow you lead a complicated life  
  
Brooke: Actually I think the most complicated life anyone led among our gang was Jake here  
  
Izzy: Ok, I didn't get to chat with Jake long, he was on the phone part of the time  
  
Brooke: Jake you were on the phone?  
  
Jake: Its not big deal  
  
Izzy: Ok so why did Jake have such a complicated life? He seems so carefree  
  
Jake: Well lets just say the summer of my freshmen year my life got very complicated and interesting. My daughter was born  
  
Izzy: You have a daughter?  
  
Jake: Yeah Jenny. For awhile I never told anyone, and then Lucas convinced me to tell everyone and the support was overwhelming. Peyton was actually super nice and would watch Jenny for awhile when we had games or I just needed some time off  
  
Izzy: Ok so now you and Brooke are together?  
  
Brooke: Yeah we got engaged right before we can out here  
  
Izzy: How sweet 


	14. The missed anniversary

Chapter 14  
  
Izzy: So now let me get this straight Jake and Brooke are engaged, Nathan and Haley are married, and of course I know Peyton and Lucas are married  
  
Peyton: That sums it up in a nutshell. I don't think any of us really thought this was going to happen like we had planned. I mean when we were talking about it right before grauation we all said we wanted this to happen, well Brooke and Jake were never together, just good friends, but it looks like we all got our wishes  
  
Tim: Who would have ever though  
  
Nathan: Speaking of that Tim, who would have ever thoughht that you would be working for a good company and have a wife and some chids  
  
Izzy: Why is that so shocking?  
  
Nathan: Tim never told you about highschool?  
  
Izzy: Now what am I missing, Tim what did u never tell me?  
  
Tim: Nothing that needs to be brought up again  
  
Brooke: Now Tim do you think it is fair that we have been telling your wife about our lives and highschool, yet you never told her about you  
  
Tim: I think she doesn't need to know  
  
Izzy: Now I really want to know  
  
Brooke: Where shall we start, well Tim was I think the worst of us in terms of parties. When Nathan got his own apartment the first weeks Tim had parties there all the time, so mcuh so that Nathan started sleeping over at Haley's house.  
  
Nathan: And lets not forgert the night I was arrested. Tim also threw that party  
  
Tim: Hey that's not fair you didn't get arrested just cause there was a party, you got arrested cause of the fight that Nikki and Peyton got itno  
  
Nathan: That was part of it, but there was also a lot of noise for that little gathering you promised me  
  
Peyton: What they are trying to say is that Tim was known as the partier in our class and he lived up to his reputation. I don't think any of us thought that we would find him back at the reunion so successful and married  
  
Tim: There had to be a big shock at this reunion and I figured who better to come fom than me  
  
Izzy: How comforting, I love how romantic my husband is  
  
Tim: I wouldn't talk romantic, I am not the worst of us here. I do remember a certain anniversary that Nathan forgot and when he tried to make it up to Haley that made it worse  
  
Haley: Oh my god, I totally forgot about thatr  
  
Nathan: Thanks man  
  
Tim: Hey what goes around comes around  
  
Izzy: So what did Nathan do  
  
Tim: We were playing in the state finals that night so Nathan had totally forgotten it was their anniversary but Haley had not, she had planed this nice romantic dinner but of course Nathan went out with us guys after the game to celebrate and when he got home from the celebration he saw Haley asleep on the couch and candles burning. He felt so bad that he wanted to make it up to her in a big way  
  
Nathan: This just gets worse  
  
Lucas: Nathan decided to come to me and ask me what Haley would like and what he should do. I suggested that they do what they did on their first date; which was go on a savenger hunt. The only problem that ended up happening is that Nathan gave her the wrong clues and she ended up staying at the café all night when Nathan had planned a nice romantic dinner by the river. Haley was not happy  
  
Nathan: That had to be brought up didn't it  
  
Haley: Now Nate do you remember when our anniversary is now  
  
Nathan: Of course how can I forget, our anniversary is in 2 months from yesterday  
  
Haley: Good, and I expect something extra better to make up for that missed anniversary  
  
Nathan: Now Tim look what you did  
  
Tim: All in the fun  
  
Everyone is kididng around and laughing and talking about the past when they hear the door of the café open and they turn around to tell the person that the café is closed. The second they turn around both Nathan and Lucas wish they had never turned around.... 


	15. The Surprise Guest

Chapter 15 Lucas and Nathan turned around and both wish they never had. They figured that once they got out of Tree Hill they would never see this man again, but they were wrong. Ten years later this man had not changed at all.  
  
Nathan: Whitey what are you doing here? I thought you moved down to Florida after Lucas and I graduated  
  
Whitey: Yeah and I did that for a few years but realized that it was just not the same sitting around all day and not having teenage boys being the asses they are every day around me  
  
Lucas: Whitey how long have you been back  
  
Whitey: Almost 6 years  
  
Lucas (to Nathan): how come no one ever told us  
  
Whitey: Well that was the thing, I wanted to surprise you when you came back into town, I mean you seriously didn't think that since I didn't have to coach you anymore that I would not need to coach and be done  
  
Lucas: I don't know I never really thought about it like that  
  
Nathan: So you have just been coaching the Raven's since  
  
Whitey: Yup, the team this year was almost as good as you, but none made be as crazy as you guys did. I don't think I thought I would survive those years with the two of you  
  
Lucas: So the team is doing good this year  
  
Whitey: They are ok. Do the two of you ever get back out on the court?  
  
Lucas: I take the kids out sometimes, but I don't play like I use to, I kinda miss it though  
  
Nathan: I wish I had the time, but between work and everything I don't even have the time to work out all the time, Oracle has a gym and we sometimes play a few games every year in the gym during lunch  
  
Whitey: Too bad I thought that for sure I would see the two of you playing professional basketball or something  
  
Lucas: The thought actually never crossed my mind, especially after being accepted to school in NY  
  
Nathan: Well I played at Stanford and we were undefeated, but I miss it still  
  
Whitey: So anyone want to fill me in on who this woman is (he points to Izzy)  
  
Tim: This is my wife  
  
Whitey: Wife?  
  
Tim: That's right, wife, no one can believe it. I actually am married with kids and I work for a good company in New York City  
  
Izzy: I am just now understanding why this is coming as a shock to everyone  
  
Whitey: Well your husband was definitely one of the reasons why I lost all my hair at such a young age  
  
Izzy: What did he do to you  
  
Whitey: It wasn't really me, more like Lucas, but when he joined the team Tim took it upon himself to make his life miserable  
  
Izzy: Wait but now they are good friends  
  
Lucas: Yeah but Nathan and I use to hate each other as well, as I remember it Nathan was in on it with Tim to make my life a living hell so that I would leave the team so Nathan could be the star again, since as a I remember it, I actually made it on the team on talent and now who my father was  
  
Nathan: Nice man, as you recall we share the same father and the only reason why you made the team was because I hurt my knee and that is why you scored that point  
  
Haley: We are back to this again, I thought we settled this the last 100 times we have been over this  
  
Whitey: Haley we all know here the two of them will always compete especially in basketball, do you remember during practice one day we were doing free throws and Nathan and Lucas decided to start a little competition to see who could make the most in a row. As I remember it we were there for another three hours of practice until both lost on the same shot  
  
Lucas: Those were good times, I miss those times. Nate while we are here we have to play at least one game down by the riverside 


	16. the Anniversary and the shocking revelat...

Chapter 16  
  
The entire gang spends the rest of the night catching up with everyone and their life. Finally the night was ending the everyone decided to go home because they were tired. It had been an emotional day, meeting and getting to know everyone again. They all decided to meet at the riverside court the following morning, so the guys could play some games like they did in highscbool and the girls could just sit around and cheer and catch up since they didn't have a lot of time tonight.  
  
Lucas and Peyton head home to spend a night together, the kids were with Keith and Karen that night and they were thankful because Lucas and Peyton had not spent a night alone since the kids were born.  
  
Lucas: Pety what are we going to do tonight since the kids are with my mom, we have the entire house to ourselves (they had rented a house while staying in Tree Hill)  
  
Peyton: Oh I am sure we can think of something (said with a devilish grin)  
  
Lucas: Peyt get your head out of the gutter, I nmean don't get me wrong, there will be plenty of time for that, but I mean what about tonight what did you think of everything?  
  
Peyton: I don't know, I guess it was great seeing Nathan and Haley again, we hadnt seen them in such a long time, plus I miss Jenny I cant wait to see her tomorrow, it has been ages, do you think she remembers me?  
  
Lucas: I am sure she remembers you, you spent a lot of time with her in highschool babysitting her. I am sure that Jake and Brooke talk about you all the time  
  
Peyton: That's the thing, I don't know if they do talk about me  
  
Lucas: Trust me they do, why would they? Everyone loves you, especially me  
  
With that Lucas leans in and gives Peyton a nice long passionate kiss  
  
Peyton: Well Mr. Scott I do believe we should be going to bed now  
  
Lucas: Speaking of bed Mrs. Scott I think I can find a few things to do before we go to bed, maybe to even tire you out  
  
Lucas, being the ever romantic sweeps Peyton off her feet litterally and carries Peyton into the bedroom where Peyton found flowers and candles waiting for her  
  
Peyton: Lucas what is this?  
  
Lucas: Honey you don't think that I would forget about our anniversary  
  
Peyton: Honestly I kinda forgot about it, with the excitement of the reunion and everything, I just kinda figured that maybe we would not celebrate it, or celebrate our anniversary when we got home. So I am sorry I don't have your gift here or anything  
  
Lucas: Don't worry about it, it is my night to pamper you for everything you do for both me and also the kids  
  
With that Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. Peyton has a surprised look on her face  
  
Peyton: Luke what are you doing?  
  
Lucas: Well I thought that maybe it was time to upgrade your rings  
  
Peyton: I love my rings thought Luke they mean so much to me  
  
Lucas opens the box and Peyton lets out a big gasp  
  
Peyton: Luke where did you get this?  
  
Lucas: I talked with your dad for months and we finally found it and I decided to get it polished  
  
Peyton: I thought that ring was gone forever, I always wanted to wear it, and thank you so much, I will cherish this for the rest of my life. I love you so much.  
  
Lucas: Well since I knew you always wanted it, and I could not find it for either our engagement or wedding, I figured for a special annviersary, I would spend as much time I could to find your mothers ring and give it to you. I know how much you miss her and wish she was here to watch her grandkids grow up and see you get married, but now at least you can have a part of her both of you always cherished  
  
Peyton: How did I get so lucky with you Luke  
  
Lucas: I always ask myself the same question aout you, we must been good in some other life  
  
Peyton: Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, I love you with all my heart  
  
Lucas: I love you Peyt, thanks for such a good life  
  
With that they share a very passionate kiss and then dift off into a dreamless sleep  
  
The next morning Peyton wakes up and looks over at her left hand making sure last night was not a dream  
  
Peyton: I still can not believe Luke did this for me (she is talking to herself, she thinks Luke is still asleep)  
  
Lucas: Believe it babe, it is true you were not dreaming  
  
Peyton: I didn't know you were awake, I hope I didn't wake you up  
  
Lucas: No I have been up for awhile now, just thinking, it seems unreal that it has been 10 years since we have graduated highschool, I mean it still feels like yesterday we were all saying our goodbyes  
  
Peyton: I know, I mean I don't think that we believe that Tim would be successful and married, and I mean same with Nathan, I knew that he was going to Stanford but I always figured somehow he would end up in basketball, either playing or doing something behind the scenes. Not working under the third richest man in the world  
  
Lucas: Life has changed on us. I mean we have kids, Tim and Izzy have kids, Brooke and Jake are soon going to be a family with kids, and in 9 months Nathan and Haley will be having a little baby joining them  
  
Peyton looks shocked, of course she knew that Haley was having a baby, I mean Haley had told her the other day, but she had never told Luke, so she had no idea that he knew  
  
Peyton: Luke how did you know that Haley was pregnant, I didn't talk in my sleep or anything like that again did I?  
  
Lucas: Nope, don't worry you didn't give it away, Nathan told me the other night in the limo Peyton: Wait, how does Nate know Hales hasn't told him yet  
  
Lucas: You forget that Nathan was always sneaky. I mean he use to have to sneak around all the time when living with his dad  
  
Peyton: I know he is sneaky, but how did he find this our  
  
Lucas: Haley had been acting strange the last couple of days and Nathan didn't know why, at first he thought that it was the stress of work and also the stress of the reunion, so he put it out of his mind for a few days. A couple days later he found her pregnancy test aand saw that it was positive. He never told her figuring that she would come to him, and she still hasn't yet which kinda scares him  
  
Peyton: How, Hales knows nothing about this at all. She is afraid to tell him actually I mean she thinks that he doesn't want to be a father because of Dan  
  
Lucas: See that was in the past, I mean at first I didn't think I wanted to be a father either cause of Dan and look at me now, I have kids and I love it. He has come to understand that, and he is excited he said, he just wants to be able to share it with her  
  
Peyton: This day is already shaping up to be very interesting  
  
Lucas looks over at the alarm clock on the bed  
  
Lucas: We should probably get going, we need to be at the rivercourt in an hour and we all know how long it takes you to get ready  
  
Peyton: Very funny, you know it takes you long when dealing with basketball, because you have to get the right shoes and the matching jersey and everything  
  
Lucas: Well if it takes so long then I really should be getting ready, im off to the shower  
  
With that Lucas leaves the bed giving Peyton a short kiss 


	17. The Riverside Court

Lucas and Peyton took their time getting ready, Peyton still could not believe the ring on her finger. It was not like she had just gotten engaged or anything, just the thought of what Lucas did. Peyton thought that ring was lost forever. Peyton had looked for it a few years after her mom died, but could never find it. I guess through some miracle Lucas and her dad had found it. Lucas and Peyton finally got out of the house and went to Karen's Café to pick up their kids  
  
Lucas and Peyton walk in  
  
Karen: I did not know when I was going to see you today. I thought after last night that you would want to sleep in, plus having the house to yourself, you never know what you might be doing  
  
Lucas: Mom, stop that does not need to be discussed ever  
  
Karen: Oh, don't be shy about it, trust me I have discussed your sex life before with Peyton, just has Peyton knows facts about mine  
  
Lucas: Ok, this conversation is over  
  
Peyton steps in trying to change the subject  
  
Peyton: Karen did you see what Lucas got me?  
  
Peyton shows Karen her hand  
  
Karen: How sweet of Lucas, I would have thought that Lucas would have forgotten  
  
Peyton: Trust me I thought that as well, infact I forgot  
  
Lucas: As well as this little girl chat session we came here for a reason our kids  
  
Karen: They are with Keith right now, Keith thought he would take them around the town and show them where the two of you use to hang out and everythinhg because we did not know when you would venture out of the house and also we thought we would give you more "alone" time  
  
Lucas: Thanks mom, I guess should we just pick them up tonight?  
  
Karen: No we will take care of them for the night, go out with your friends, catch up, since I know you have started but havent finished, there must be tons to chat about, tell Haley I really want to see her and talk to her  
  
Peyton: Not a problem we will be seeing her in a few minutes if we can leave  
  
Peyton and Lucas walk out of the Café and head out to the rivercourt where they find Jake, Jenny, and Brooke waiting for them as well as Nathan and Haley and also Izzy and Tim.  
  
Brooke: Well finally the two of you showed up. We were beginning to think you would never come  
  
Nathan: I figured my big bro would be stuck inside the house the entire day  
  
Lucas: Thanks Nate, sorry to dissapoint you, now you are going to loose, but Peyton and I stoped by the café to pick up our kids, but Keith is going to keep them for another night. Speaking of kids  
  
Haley starts to get red and looks away. Knowing what Peyton knows she wants Haley to tell Nathan before they all leave the next week so they can celebrate. Haley just ignores Peyton  
  
Brooke: So last night, the first time the two of you were seriouslly alone  
  
Peyton: No Brooke, sorry we didn't do anything that I am sure you would want to do  
  
Brooke: Ok then what happened, don't tell me the two of you just fell asleep  
  
Lucas: Thanks Brooke I am so glad you want to know about our sex life  
  
Brooke: Don't worry Luke I have known about your sex life for awhile, don't you know Peyton and I discuss both of our sex lives all the time on the phone  
  
Jake jumps in  
  
Jake: Thanks, I love that my life is not broadcasted all over the country  
  
Brooke: Don't worry babe, I say only good things  
  
Haley: Ok so lets get back to what we started talking about, what did the two of you do last night  
  
Lucas: Well Hales we had an interesting discussion this morning about kids and everythihg, but otherwise all we did was celebrate our anniversary and then we were so tired from hanging out with all of you that we went to bed  
  
Brooke: Sounds so exciting (sarcastic)  
  
Peyton: For us it was perfect  
  
Brooke: Ok lets get to the interesting part what did Lucas get you?  
  
Peyton: Brooke do you remember the ring I was always looking for and could never find?  
  
Brooke: Yea your mother's ring  
  
Peyton: Yeah Lucas and my dad found it and he gave it to me last night  
  
Haley: Lucas where did you learn how to be so romantic  
  
Lucas: Definitely not from my younger brother  
  
Haley: That's true  
  
Jake: Ok, lets start the game  
  
The guys go off and start playing basketball while the girls head over to the bleachers while Jenny shoots hoops on another side court  
  
Brooke: Can you believe that the guys are playing again  
  
Haley: I know its hard to believe that its been 10 years, stilll they are like little boys wanting to play basketball and see who can defeat the other one  
  
Peyton: Ok time to change the subject, Hales Nathan knows you are pregnant  
  
Haley is in shock  
  
Haley: How does he know, did you tell Lucas?  
  
Peyton: No not at all, we were chatting about kids this morning when Lucas brought it up saying that Nathan found out because he found the pregnancy test and he had thought we were acting weird the last couple of week. So you might actually want to tell him soon, like tonight  
  
Brooke: You really need to tell him, he is going to be so excited  
  
Haley: I don't think so that is why I am waiting  
  
Peyton: Trust me babe he is ready, that is what he told Luke, he is ready and excited  
  
Brooke; Tutor girl how bout we plan a fancy dinner tonight and then you can tell him there, so everyone will be there  
  
Izzy: Can I say something quickly?  
  
Haley: Sure Izzy  
  
Izzy: Haley I have known you for like a day, but from experience it is better you tell the guy sooner than latter, and from what I know I am sure Nathan is exciting to be a father, I mean it is really clear the two of you love each other  
  
Haley: I know he loves me, but the entire thing with Dan I just don't know how willing he was to be a father.  
  
Peyton: I went through the entire thing with Lucas when I was pregnant the first time with Peter, but I decided to tell him and he was great about it  
  
Haley: I know, but I mean Lucas and Nathan are different  
  
Peyton: Not on this subject, they both hate their father  
  
Haley: Fine I guess I will tell him tonight, I will arrange a dinner at the beach house and I will tell him right before so we can officially announce it to Jake and Tim, since they are the only ones not to know right no  
  
Peyton: Babe, I think they might know already considering Nathan already told Lucas and I bet at least Jake knows  
  
Tell me if I should keep going or end it soon, please let me know I have no idea if it is getting boring and old 


	18. The Secret is Exposed

Everyone is done playing basketball and also talking and the girls join their guys on the basketball court  
  
Lucas: See nothing has changed still  
  
Nathan: No that's not true, one thing has changed  
  
Peyton: What are you guys talking about  
  
Lucas: Like usual I always beat my little bro's ass Nathan: The game was close, what I don't know what he is talking about I mean I only lost by a few baskets and its not like I am playing basketball the entire time  
  
Lucas: Whatever you need to tell yourself so that you can justify why you lost to me  
  
Haley: Here they go again, see Izzy you are lucky you didn't have do deal with this your entire 4 years in highschool. They were always competing  
  
Izzy: Both Lucas and Tim have told me stories about his and Nathan's famous fights  
  
Haley: Well since this game is over, I was thinking that we all get together tonight at our house and have a nice dinner, I even promise to cook  
  
Brooke: Well for sure I am there because I love Haley's cooking  
  
Peyton: Luke and I will be there, we are going to bring the kids with us as well, I hope you don't mind Hales  
  
Haley: Not at all  
  
Everyone leaves and goes back to their houses  
  
Lucas: So we are having dinner tonight, all together?  
  
Peyton: Yup Haley is finally going to tell Nathan tonight and I think she either wants us there or wants to announce the good news  
  
Lucas: This should be an interesting night  
  
Brooke and Jake go back home with Jenny  
  
Jenny: So dad, we are going to aunt Haley's and uncle Nathan's tonight for dinner?  
  
Jake: Yes, I guess they want to spend another night with us  
  
Brooke: I am just excited for tonight  
  
Jake: I know that you love Haley's cooking, but I didn't think you would get that excited for it  
  
Brooke: Babe that is not why I am excited  
  
Jenny: Im confused  
  
Jake: Don't worry Jen I am as well, Brooke whats going on?  
  
Brooke: Well what the hell I guess I might as well tell you right now, Haley is pregnant and she is going to tell everyone tonight that she is pregnant  
  
Jake: Wow I didn't see that coming, how come Nathan never told me?  
  
Brooke: Well Nathan knows, but Haley never told him, he found out by himself and Haley was afraid that Nathan would not want to be a father  
  
Jake: This should be an interesting night  
  
Nathan and Haley head home, but before that they stopped off at the grocery store to pick up what they needed for dinner tonight  
  
Nathan: Hales, what are you cooking for dinner?  
  
Haley: I was thinking steak, maybe you can BBQ and I will cook some other stuff  
  
Nathan: Sounds good  
  
Haley: Nathan there is something I need to tell you  
  
Nathan: Ok, you want to talk about it now?  
  
Haley: No lets wait until we get home  
  
Nathan is kinda laughing and smiling and Haley doesn't understand why  
  
Haley: What is so funny  
  
Nathan: Just you  
  
Haley: What did I do?  
  
Nathan: Fine if you want to wait to talk we can  
  
Haley: Why do I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting night  
  
Nathan: Oh lets just say, I think you are going to have a rude awakening  
  
Haley: What are you talking about, what do you know?  
  
Nathan: That we are going to have a new member of our family soon  
  
Haley: Fine, your right, I am surprised it took you that long to keep the secret that you knew from me  
  
Nathan: Trust me it was killing me, there were many times I wanted to say something 


	19. A flashback of a wedding

Chapter 19  
  
Nathan and Haley were getting ready for dinner  
  
Haley was putting on the finishing touches when she asked Nathan to help her put on her necklace. Haley hands Nathan the necklace.  
  
Nathan: You are wearing this necklace?  
  
Haley: I thought it would be fitting that I wear the necklace you gave me on the day we got married  
  
Nathan: I just havent seen you wear this necklace in awhile, so I was not sure if you brought it with you or not  
  
Haley: One thing you don't know about me Nate is that I bring this necklace with me everywhere. I still remember when you gave it to me  
  
Flashback: Nathan and Haley's wedding day  
  
Nathan and Haley woke up together in their apartment. They knew it was bad luck, but they decided not to go with tradition, since neither one of them had ever had a traditional life.  
  
Haley: Nate can you imagine that by 8 tonight we are going to be husband and wife?  
  
Nathan still trying to wake up just grunts something to Haley  
  
Haley: Nate arent you more excited?  
  
Nathan: Haley I hate to break this to you, but techniqually we are married, or at least have a civil marriage (at least in california, I think a civil marriage is when you have been living with someone for 7 years)  
  
Haley: I know but this is different, we get to have a big wedding in front of everyone and profess out love and everything  
  
Nathan: Hales hate to break it to you, but this wedding was just so you, Brooke, and Peyton could plan a big event and get dressed up  
  
Haley: Fine you caught me, I have always wanted to wear a expensive white dress and walk down the aisle on my dad's arm  
  
Nathan: Well I am glad I can give you that, speaking of giving you something, I have a present for you  
  
Haley: Nathan you didn't have to do that, you are going to give me the best gift tonight when you marry me  
  
Nathan: Still I overheard you and you said that you didn't have anything borrowed, so I looked into that and asked my grandmother if she had any necklaces, and she gave me this  
  
Nathan reaches into the nightstand and opens and box that contained a dimond drop necklace with about 5 carets worth of dimonds  
  
Haley: It is gorgeous, I cant believe I get to wear this tonight  
  
Nathan: Well babe, you don't get to wear it tonight  
  
Haley: Now I am confused  
  
Nathan: Hales you get to wear it the rest of your life. My grandmother loves you so mcuh she decided as part of her wedding present to us she would give you the necklace  
  
Haley: Nate you just made by day. Wait I take it back, you made my life. I am so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Haley: I love this necklace, and just think when our child gets older we can give it to him or her to give to someone or wear on the wedding day, it's the beginning of a tradition  
  
Nathan: Always thinking ahead  
  
Haley: Yup, plus it looks great with what I am wearing tonight  
  
Nathan finally gets the necklace on starts kissing Haley's neck.  
  
Haley: Nate as much as I love this, we both know where it will lead us and we have a party to go to. Plus it got us this little guy  
  
Haley points to her stomach  
  
Nathan: Fine, you can get out of it now, but when no one is coming over you wont be able to  
  
Haley: Who says I am not going to want it tonight  
  
Nathan: You are such a tease  
  
With that the doorbell rings  
  
Nathan: I wonder who is at the door  
  
Haley: Well I have three guesses either Peyton and Lucas, or Brooke and Jake, or Izzy and Tim  
  
Nathan: Well I guess you should go answer the door before our guests get bored waiting  
  
Haley: You know the husband of a pregnant woman is suppose to wait on her hand and foot. What happens when I get too big to walk or get too tired  
  
Nathan: We will cross that path when we get to it  
  
Haley: I am so glad I married you 


	20. Regrets

While Haley and Nathan were getting ready Lucas and Peyton were getting ready at their own house as well.  
  
Lucas: Can you believe that we are finally going to become an aunt and uncle, and now the kids will have a cousin  
  
Peyton: Its great, it is about time, I mean finally there will be other kids in the family besides our kids, maybe they wont be spoiled so much anymore  
  
Lucas: You know that you love when they are spoiled, we spoil them all the time. Peyton you seem like something is on your mind  
  
Peyton: I don't know I am just distracted right now. I look at this ring you gave me and I feel really bad that I didn't give you anything for our anniversary.  
  
Lucas: Do you remember our vows?  
  
Peyton: Yes  
  
Lucas: What did I say during our vows  
  
Lucas and Peyton flash back  
  
Peyton is walking down the aisle with her dad. Lucas sees her and starts to tear up. He never thought he would be marrying Peyton, after all the drama they went through in highschool and then in college. Peyton finally makes it in front of Lucas with tears in her eyes as well  
  
They go through the entire ceremony until it gets to the vows  
  
Lucas: Peyton we have been through life together, we have dealt with everything from people trying to tear us apart to little stuff such as me getting lost in the city and missing many of our dates, but we have finally made it to this place. Spending the rest of my life with you is what I have always dreamed of. Being able to wake up next to you every morning and look into your eyes. We always gave each other great presents for our anniversary, but now I am saying, you never have to give me another present again, as long as we are together. You are enough of a present for me for the rest of my life.  
  
Peyton: Lucas, you have been there for me since highschool, when my car broke down you were there to tow it and also payed from the damages when idiotic Nathan wrecked it. You were there for me when my dad was missing you drove all the way to stay with me just incase there was bad news. In college you helped me through all those midterms and you were with me every anniversary of my mother's death, sitting there with me while I cried or going to the graveyard with me to visit her grave. I will be indedited to you my entire life and there is no way I can pay you back for what you have given me  
  
Minister: With the power invest in me by the state of New York you may kiss the bride. I am pleased to present Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Scott  
  
Peyton: I know you said you never wanted a gift from me but still I mean I  
  
Lucas: Peyt you have given me a wonderful life, two great kids, and yourself, you owe me nothing, so we are late to Haley and Nathan announcing that they are pregnant, thinking that no one else knows. 


	21. The News

The doorbell rings and Haley answers it. She opens the door to find Peyton and Lucas standing there.  
  
Haley: Hey you guys, just come on in, Nathan is outside grilling  
  
Lucas walks out to join him and Peyton stays around to talk with Haley in the kitchen  
  
Peyton: So tonights the night  
  
Haley: Yup, I told him this afternoon  
  
Peyton: So howd he take it, seeing that he already knew  
  
Haley: We mostly just talked about why I didn't tell him, like the fact that he had his father as a role model and everything.  
  
Peyton: Was he excited?  
  
Haley: Yea, he was really excited, he is almost too excited, I think he is finally ready for a baby and everything  
  
Peyton: That is good, Lucas acted weird when I told him I was pregnant the first time  
  
Haley: Was he not excited?  
  
Peyton: He had the same fear Nate did about having Dan as a father  
  
Peyton is waiting for Lucas in the New York apartment. She got home a few hours ago and Lucas was suppose to be home any time now. Peyton did not know where to begin. She chilled some wine and was just watching reading the New York Times. Peyton hears the door open and all of a suddens she was nervous. Lucas walks in and Peytong gives him a big hug and a passionate kiss. Lucas finally breaks away  
  
Lucas: I love you too and am excited to see you as well. But we need to stop this or else we will never end up eating dinner  
  
Peyton: And we need to get going because we have dinner reservations in 30 minutes  
  
Lucas walks towards the bedroom to change for dinner  
  
Lucas: Peyt why is there a box on the bed?  
  
Peyton: Well I thought I would buy you a little gift that I saw on my way home to work  
  
Lucas: How sweet you are always thinking of me  
  
Peyton: Why don't you open it. I don't know if you are going to like it  
  
Lucas opens it and sees a little baby outfit and a rattle in the box  
  
Lucas: Babe?  
  
Peyton: Yes, Luke  
  
Lucas: I don't understand the gift  
  
Peyton: Well I figure this is the best time to tell you, but a few days ago I found out I am pregnant  
  
Lucas: Really?  
  
Peyton: Yes  
  
Lucas: Yeah I was hoping you would become pregnant soon  
  
Peyton: You are taking this really well, its shocking, I thought you would want to wait longer or not want kids at all  
  
Lucas: Of course I want kids, especially with you, its just that I do have the fear of ending up like Dan  
  
Peyton: You are nothing like Dan first of all, and second of all, think about the fact that your father figure most of the time was Keith  
  
Lucas: Very true, but don't worry, I want to be a father, maybe show Dan what he did wrong  
  
Haley: Wow Lucas did take it well, almost like Nate did  
  
Peyton: Well they do have the same father  
  
Haley: Well I hope that Nathan does as well with this kid as Lucas has with your kids 


	22. The Announcement

Ok now it is time for people to let me know again if I should continue this story or end it  
  
Haley and Peyton were talking inside and Nathan and Lucas were talking outside when the doorbell rang again  
  
Haley opens the door and sees Brooke and Jake standing there  
  
Haley: Hey Brooke, Jake  
  
Brooke: Tutor girl, how are you doing?  
  
Haley: I am good  
  
Brooke: You ready to tell everyone tonight  
  
Haley: Jake you want to go outside  
  
Jake: Need some time to talk to Brooke about how to tell Nathan  
  
Haley: Even he knows?  
  
Brooke: Well I felt like I had to tell him since everyone pretty much already knows  
  
Haley: So the only person that doesn't know everyone knows is Nathan  
  
Peyton enters the room overhearing the last comment by Haley  
  
Peyton: Then this should be an interesting night, You know Nathan hates surprises  
  
Haley: Please don't make this hard, I mean what can be hard about it, he already knows and everyone else already knows  
  
Brooke: It is making if official  
  
Jake: I remember when I told my parents and even you guys about Jenny, that was harder than me knowing I was going to become a father. It was hard to admit it, and also realize how much my life was going to change  
  
Peyton: Same with me, you know I just told you, telling Lucas was easy for us. The hard part was telling our families  
  
Haley: Now I am starting to get worried  
  
Brooke: I am sure there is nothing to worry about I mean Deb has wanted a grandchild for the longest time  
  
Haley: Well I guess we might as well get this over with  
  
Haley and the rest of them follow her out to the backyard where Nathan and Lucas were  
  
Nathan: Finally the rest of the guest have arived, I was getting sick of talking to this annoying guy over here  
  
Lucas: Hey watch how you talk to your older brother, I can still beat the crap out of you  
  
Haley: Hey Nate, Luke how about for once we don't fight and just eat, I am starving  
  
Peyton: Sounds great to me  
  
Everyone goes and sits down and starts eating. In the middle Haley stops  
  
Haley: Ok I have an announcement to make  
  
Nathan catching on to what she is about to announce puts his arms around her and has a big smile on his face  
  
Peyton playing along asks  
  
Peyton: Is everything ok? Haley: Well everything will be ok in about 9 months  
  
Brooke: Tutor girl you are pregnant  
  
Nathan looking at everyone's face trying to understand why there isnt as much shock  
  
Nathan: Why is no one surprised, its not like we have had kids in the past  
  
With that Peyton and Lucas start laughing  
  
Nathan: Now why is Pety and Luke laughing  
  
Haley: Fine I have to confess something, I told Peyton and Brooke the other day because we were talking about their kids and I was just excited, then you told Luke, and Brooke felt bad that Jake was the only one who didn't know so she told Jake this afternoon  
  
Nathan: Are you telling me all this time everyone knew you were pregnant  
  
Jake: Well to tell the truth I really didn't know till this afternoon  
  
Nathan: Thanks, at least one person was in shock today about me being pregnant  
  
Peyton: Well I offer a toast  
  
Everyone raises their glass  
  
Peyton: To Nathan and Haley, for their baby and the fact that they have no idea what they are getting into.  
  
Haley: Wow thank was nice  
  
Jake: Lets face it, you have no idea what it is like to have a baby in the house  
  
Nathan: Its cant be that bad  
  
Lucas starts to laugh  
  
Lucas: Oh trust me when you wake up at 2 in the morning after getting only about 2 hrs of sleep you are going to be singing another tune  
  
Nathan: Whatever, you will all see  
  
Haley: Babe you might want to listen to what they are saying because they have kids and have gone through this all  
  
Nathan: Hales don't worry  
  
Brooke: Ok, now it is time to change the topic especially since we are all together right now. Jake and I were talking about the wedding and we were thinking of having it after Haley has the baby, so some time next year in California  
  
Jake: We were hoping that everyone would be able to make it  
  
Brooke: Yes, Peyton I was hoping you would be my maid of honor and Hales I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid  
  
Jake: And luke I was hoping you would be my best man and Nate you would be a groomsman, Jenny is going to be a bridesmaid  
  
Brooke: Peyt and Luke would the kids be a flower girl and a ring bearer?  
  
Peyton: Oh I am sure they will love it 


	23. The Morning of

Jake and Brooke spent a lot of time planning their wedding. Well mostly Brooke spent a lot of time planning the wedding. Jake was busy doing other stuff. The reunion was over and everyone went back home making a promise to keep in touch more.  
  
Nathan and Haley were busy preparing for their baby, Bethany Rose, who arrived weighing in at 6 lbs, on Febuary 14th. Nathan and Haley took it as a sign that their baby girl was born of Valentine's day.  
  
Peyton and Lucas went along with their daily lives but flew in for Bethany's birth and stayed for a little while after to help.  
  
Finally the wedding arrived on August 30th. Brooke and Jake had decided to get married at the 4 Seasons in San Deigo. Everything was planned. Finally the day arrived and Brooke was getting nervous. Everyone had flown out a few days before and just sat by the pool relaxing. The girls spent the day before going to the spa relaxing and taking in everything, also talking about stuff. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas hung out and went surfing, though Jake was the only one who knew how.  
  
Lucas: Jake how does it feel your last day before you are married  
  
Jake: I am excited to get married  
  
Nathan: Oh you are going to be singing a different tune in some time trust me  
  
Jake: Well Brooke and I have been together forever, and I mean we have lived together and everything.  
  
Lucas: It changes when you get married  
  
Jake: Lets hope not  
  
Back at the spa  
  
Peyton: Brooke you have no idea what it is going to be like married  
  
Brooke: See the thing is, Jake and I have been dating forever and living together almost that long that I feel like we are married, I mean I have helped raise Jenny and everything  
  
Haley: Trust me it changes when you get married, no matter what you say  
  
Brooke: Well I know that I cant wait for tomorrow  
  
They all go out to dinner that night and enjoy the rehersal dinner  
  
The next morning Brooke wakes up excited and pounds on Peyton and Lucas's door. Lucas finally wakes up and answers the door  
  
Lucas: What the hell it is 7 in the morning  
  
Then he notices Brooke at the door  
  
Brooke: It is my wedding day no one is sleeping in  
  
Peyton: Luke who is at the door?  
  
Lucas: You crazy ass best friend  
  
Peyton: Brooke, you know it is early right, some of us need out sleep  
  
Brooke: Babe, I don't care about sleep I am getting married today  
  
Lucas: Did you wake up Nate and Hales yet?  
  
Brooke: Not yet, they were my next task  
  
Lucas: Well wake them up and then come back, by the way where is Jake?  
  
Brooke: I am letting him sleep in, I figured he is going to be needing his strength for tonight  
  
Lucas: Thanks Brooke, that was an imagine I didn't need  
  
Peyton: Well we are going back to bed so I will see you in a few hours  
  
Brooke: You cant leave me now  
  
Lucas: Watch us, and Lucas closes and door while Brooke is protesting. 


End file.
